Paint of My Heart
by tiger002
Summary: You know the hurt hidden in that gorgeous smile. You know the tears just behind those beautiful eyes. As much as she acts like nothing bothers her, you know...
1. Chapter 1

That day has come again.

That over-hyped over-marketed over-rated holiday.

Valentines day.

You never really understood it.

It was just a day for couples to get all mushy and go on romantic dates and spend time with the one they loved.

Nothing to interest you.

It grossed you out.

All that lovelovelove.

Bleh.

But maybe, this year, there could be something to it.

You didn't see why things could be different, but there was something telling you otherwise. Something called hope. Something called (dare you say it?) love.

Why else would have you fought your way to the flower shop and spent all that money for the rose.

Okay, one rose didn't cost that much, but still, there were better things to spend it on. Like comics, or food, or something else you could enjoy. But a flower was just a waste.

Unless it works. Then it would be worth all the money in the world.

She walks in the room, a smile for all to see, but you know better. You know the memories racing through her mind, reminding her of her shattered heart. You know the hurt hidden in that gorgeous smile. You know the tears just behind those beautiful eyes. As much as she acts like nothing bothers her, you know...

And you want to be the one to mend that broken heart.

She glances over the room, and you swear you see her wince as her eyes glance over to Cody and Renia. She doesn't focus on that long though, and instead looks to the board, taking in the day's lesson, not willing to let the hurt out. You want to get up and wrap your arms around her, to tell her it will be alright, to hold her as she cries.

You don't.

Instead you keep your eyes on the adventures of Tim Drake and Damian Wayne contained in your comic book. It's safer then asking her how she is.

You hear her let out a small gasp, one so soft that only you could hear and you turn to her.

She saw it.

She picks up the red rose laying across her desk and slowly looks across the room. Her eyes first look to Cody, but her gaze quickly shifts to the floor after seeing the all too perfect cake on Renia's desk. She continues her scan of the room, slowly considering each possibility.

Her eyes land on you for a brief second and your heart swells with joy.

Your stares meet for the briefest of seconds and you see her let out the smallest chuckle before going on to the next person.

Of course, you should have known.

Nothing more than friends, that's all you'll ever be.

No matter how much you love her, no matter how many nights you comforted her after the break up, no matter how long you've been there for her.

All you'll ever be is her big goofy friend that she talks about all the guys with and will occasionally give a pity laugh too at one of many bad jokes.

You wanted this to be the day when you would tell her how you felt. But you now know there isn't any hope for someone like you getting a girl as beautiful and smart and _perfect _as her.

That's okay though. You would rather just keep being her friend, and maybe, someday, if you'll lucky, you'll work up the courage to ask her out, and then by some unfathomable miracle she might say yes.

But…you know that day isn't today.

* * *

Inspired by thebadwitch13's unique writing style and her Valentine's fic. The plot of the flower of Bailey's desk was originally hers (which she said I could use), but I wondered what the person who left it was thinking, and I've wanted to do a Woody/Bailey fic for a while. I know my second person narration isn't perfect, but I'm happy with how it turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

The air is cool tonight.

You look out before you, the stars overhead, the sea below, and the gentlest breeze blowing by.

Perfection.

You'd never had a day quite like this.

School wasn't bad; you knew most of the answers on that math test, and you got to talk to your mom for the first time in weeks.

But that wasn't the best part.

No, it was the evening of truly living on the ship.

Bailey asked you to join her for Sushi at Sundown in the aqua lounge.

And wow, what a night.

From watching the sun set the sea ablaze with color, to eating the most mouthwatering sushi you've ever tasted, to rushing Chef Geger to the infirmly after he missed while cutting the sushi.

(At least most of his fingers were unharmed)

And the joy didn't end with sunset.

You never knew all the fun that could be had on the ship.

The two of you went to the late night comedy show on the fiesta deck and laughed so hard you literally fell out of your chair, causing Bailey to laugh even harder. (After making sure you were okay of course)

And throughout it all, you couldn't help but notice how happy Bailey was.

You saw her on Monday, how the tears were just waiting to burst from her eyes. But now, she never stopped smiling. It wasn't just a fake 'I'm really sad but don't want anyone to care' smile. No, this was a real, her teeth shining as white as the stars overhead.

Did the rose really have that much of the impact?

Did she know it was you?

She never said anything about it, though you saw it placed perfectly on her desk in a way that seemed to light up the room.

And you know it was worth it.

Maybe you're not any closer to dating her, but does it really matter?

She's happy now, so the rose worked.

Maybe, some day in the future, you and her will be a couple.

But…why should that stop you from enjoying your time together now?

She's one of your best friends, and after the great time you had tonight, it doesn't need to be anything more.

Besides, this is real.

The world is so big, and the time on the ship so short, you can't let it get away because you are too busy moping around.

Your phone begins vibrating, telling you that it's only 10 minuets until curfew.

You sigh, not wanting this glorious day to end, but know it must.

But you also know that another day will start soon.

You don't know what tomorrow will bring.

But that's half the fun.

You get up.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to do something to give a little closure here, and was inspired once again by the thebadwitch13's having Bailey contemplate asking Woody to go with her to the sushi night, and I also liked how she didn't need to end it on a romantic note to have a happy ending.


End file.
